1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for termination of a flat transmission cable and/or ribbon cable having a plurality of conductors on a close centerline arrangement and in particular to a method and means which cause at least some of the conductors to be acted on to extend at least partially from the insulation of the cable to a position enabling termination thereof.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known in the electrical connector industry to effect termination of insulated multi-conductor flat flexible cable by utilizing terminals having at least a pair of insulation piercing tine or fork-like projections defining a conductor engaging slot therebetween. The tines are pressed into the insulation of the cable on either side of a conductor which is guided into and engaged by the walls of the slot. An example of such a termination method and means can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055.
It has also been known to terminate some cable by staking the conductors with a post-like member so as to force fit the conductor into a plated through hole of a printed circuit board or the like. Such a method and means can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,334.
The present invention can be distinguished from the above discussed prior art by the fact that at least some of the conductors are individually acted upon so as to be pushed from the insulation of the cable to be exposed therefrom in a position enabling them to be terminated. The thus prepared cable can be terminated by a variety of termination means, as will be described below.